Although cleaners are used for a variety of purpose in a variety of fields, in the following description, cleaners used for medical purposes are described.
After surgical operations or treatments, blood or living body tissues may adhere on medical tools such as scalpels or other medical instruments, as various subjects to be cleaned.
Since infectious pathogenic bacteria are highly likely to be latent on the medical instruments, the medical tools are necessarily cleaned before reusing the medical tools in order to prevent secondary infection by the infectious pathogenic bacteria.
The cleaning of the medical tools is not limited to the surgical operations only. For example, in dental clinics, various medical tools used for various dental treatments including implant treatments are necessarily cleaned so as to prevent secondary infection by infectious pathogenic bacteria.
Accordingly, hospitals including dental clinics are equipped with all-in-one cleaners to clean medical tools used for operations and treatments.
However, for all-in-one cleaners currently used in hospitals, like general cleaners for cleaning general articles such as typical noble metals, artificial tooth, glasses, etc., medical tools to be cleaned are dipped into cleaning water and cleaned merely by, for example, ultrasonic waves, so that it is difficult to substantially provide a perfect washing effect with respect to the medial tools.
For example, although it is expected to provide a substantially perfect cleaning effect only when a soaking process, a washing process, and a rinsing process are performed on medical tools, no all-in-one cleaner capable of providing all functions as above has been provided up to date and thus research and development on such an all-in-one cleaner is quite demanding.